pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
DisneyWBandNelvanaFan2014's Inside Out Scenes
Lola Bunny as Joy *I'm Lola Bunny. This is Bright Heart Raccoon. That's Squidward Tentacles. *This is Courtney. And that's Pleakley. *We're Bonnie's emotions. These are Bonnie's memories. They're mostly happy you'll notice, not to brag. *This place is huge! Imagination Land? No way! Dream Productions? Romantic Heart Skunk! She's right there! I loved you in Fairy Dream Adventure Part 7. Okay, bye. I love you. *Hang on! Bonnie, here we come! *We can fix this! We just have to get back to headquarters. *You know what I've realized. Bonnie hasn't had lunch. Remember? *Oh maybe it's multiple choice everyone knows if you pick C you'll get it 100% correct most of the time. *♪I'm doing the happy dance! I'm not wearing any pants! Something, something France, I'm doing the happy dance! Hey!♪ *Okay, forget that. Um, how about we turn that frown upside down, huh? Bright Heart Raccoon as Sadness *I wanted to maybe hold one..? *That's long term memory. You could get lost in there. *I'm sorry what was that time to accept *Oh, we just fell down. We should cry. (he pulls a lever) *I can't help it, Lola Bunny! (starts to cry) I'm entering a sadness spiral. *Your desperation makes me sad! *You're so short um, your pants are short too. Courtney as Disgust *There are no bears in San Francisco. *It's broccoli! *Disgusting! He's getting tears on me! *Whoa no way, we are not eating that discuss. *What you know what else Michael Mancini touches the ground starlight off torial Boone's wrote hold on dung beetles. *Better take back those shoes. Squidward Tentacles as Anger *Congratulations, San Francisco! You've ruined pizza! *You're the teacher if you're so smart why don't you answer it *Oh my bad that's all you have to say what about. I'm sorry ever hear those words before, they're the same words the doctor said when he handed you to your mother. *Stop talking like that! Pleakley as Fear *She did something to the memory! *Change it back, Lola Bunny! *Nothing's working! Why isn't it working? *What was that? Was it a bear? *What the heck is that? *Failure of fake a heart attack. (Squidward Tentacles punches Pleakley's head) Oh! *Hey hey, way to keep it cool Squidward Tentacles looks like someone just earned themselves. A friendly hug let's hug it out bro. Bonnie as Riley Anderson *Fine, I guess. *I dunno. *Hey, I saw a pizza place down the street. Maybe we can try that. *Oh the answer is a MOOC Sapulpa torrent *Jane Mancini, ew, it's not a date. We're going skating with a group of friends. Linda Belcher as Jill's Sadness *Let's probe, but layer it with cool words the kids say, so it's not obvious. *I'm good. You guys good? *Did you guys pick up on that? *Signal the husband. Brandy Harrington as Jill's Anger *I don't like this. *Ugh, Should we smack him? Loyal Heart Dog as Bill's Sadness *Go back to jail! *Like you daughter. *There's the signal. Category:DisneyWBandNelvanaFan2014 Category:Scenes